


"O, Christmas Tree"

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-19
Updated: 1999-02-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Magic at Christmastime.  Originally posted on 12/23/96.





	"O, Christmas Tree"

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original psuedonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, disclaimer time. I don't own the characters but surely  
> intend to use 'em for a little while. Hopefully Alliance will put them  
> in our Christmas stockings this year! :) **Rated S for Sappy  
>  and R for m/m sex**. 
> 
>  
> 
> (c) December 18, 1996

*"It's absolutely beautiful, Ray." 

The awed whisper tingled through Ray's body. He looked at Benny, who was gazing up at their tall, decorated Christmas tree. Delicate glass ornaments hung from full, evergreen-scented branches, and gold-and-silver garland wound around the greenery. Icicles dripped in lovely profusion as the tree sparkled. It was crowned by the golden star, though Ray privately thought an angel would have been just as well. 

_Woulda reminded me of Benny_

He grinned but returned his attention to his lover, who was gazing at their creation with big, blue, beautiful eyes. He reached out a hand and gently touched an ornament, delighted as it slightly swayed on the branch. 

"Glad you like it, Benny." 

"I *love* it." His voice trembled slightly. "Our first tree in our new home." 

Ray looked around the living room with satisfaction. After years of being lovers and living in an apartment, they'd finally taken the plunge and bought their own home on the outskirts of Chicago. They had still kept the cabin in Canada, but Ray had wanted more than apartment living here in the States. He was used to a big house, and this old Victorian had been affordable with its rundown condition. Hard work and some bucks had managed to turn the place into their dream home. 

"This is such a lovely tree, Ray. We had trees when I was growing up, but Grandmother didn't believe in excessive frills. We had nice, big, fresh-scented trees from the woods, but our decorations were mostly strings of popcorn and berries and a few homemade ornaments. Though the year Aunt Celia stayed with us, she insisted on a tree decorated much like this. And she sent a new, fancy ornament every year as a Christmas present so Grandmother *had* to put them on." 

Ray silently sent Celia a thank you, wherever she was, and put his hand on the small of Benny's back, slowly rubbing it in circles. Benny sighed. He loved it when Ray did that. 

"Well, you can have the biggest, fanciest Christmas tree your lovely l'il heart desires, love. That's a promise." 

Benny looked at Ray with the love shining in his eyes, then he kissed him. 

Ray felt the excitement travel all the way down his body. He rubbed Benny's back a little faster and inserted his tongue into his partner's mouth. Benny moaned softly, loving the invasion, and shivered as Ray's hand slid down to cup his buttock, squeezing lightly. 

Benny's hands were busy as well. He ran them up and down Ray's back, then skipped over his ass to caress his thighs, eventually sliding up to stroke the rounded globes that gave him such delight. 

They were pressed hard together now, rubbing against each other's bodies, the groans coming faster. Ray slid his free hand up underneath Benny's white ski sweater, thrilled by the heat he found there, and he suddenly put both arms around Benny and kissed him possessively, bending him back slightly. 

Benny willingly took this submissive position, knowing that Ray needed to assert himself at this moment. In their equal marriage, both were able to let the other take the lead without any fears of losses in gender issues. Benny had taught Ray that and was more-than-pleased with his success. 

Ray gently urged him down to the carpet, delighted at the stray icicle in Benny's hair. He pushed up the Mountie's sweater and lavished attention on ready nipples, Benny moaning as he shifted beneath Ray. Ray's tongue went down further and darted in and out of his lover's navel as Benny rubbed his head. His scalp tingled as he lapped Benny's skin just above his belt. 

With one swift movement, the belt was unbuckled and the pants pulled down, leaving only the briefs that were rapidly growing too small for Benny's arousal. Ray rubbed his cheek against the fabric, feeling the heat and Benny's shudder. Ray slid the underwear down and Benny parted his legs, eager for what came next. Ray obliged him, kissing him gently on the lips, their overheated bodies ready for this completion. 

He slid in, Benny's groan of delight ripped from his very soul. Benny's eyes were closed, then opened to reflect the lights from the Christmas tree. A tiny angel swung by their heads as Ray made love to his Benny. He managed to stroke Benny's shoulders through the heavy sweater, wanting to feel him in every way possible. He could smell the fresh evergreen scent mingling with his beloved's own scent, and joy filled his heart. 

"Oh...Ray...!" 

Ray exploded deep within Benny, little lights pinwheeling behind his eyes as he came gloriously. He accidentally hit a branch and icicles showered down on them, the glitter quite pleasing in the light of the tree. Benny's eyes were huge as he gazed up adoringly at his love. 

"Oh, Ray," he whispered, quite overcome. 

Ray smiled and kissed the full lips. 

"Anything you want, Benny: Christmas trees, pretty ornaments...though you're prettier than any ornament...good, satisfying sex...I'm your man!" 

"Yes, Ray, you are." 

"Merry Christmas, Benny." 

"Merry Christmas, Ray." 


End file.
